Sweetest Sin
by DarkenedInfinity
Summary: What happens when the darkness takes kairi? Angst, dark morbid themes. Riku/Kairi/Sora, and many others. Sort of AU.
1. prologue

I own nothing but some plot XD, This is a Riku/Kairi/Sora story and that is the pairing. There will be very dark themes, some of which will have to be edited out and posted on AFF, and not here.

* * *

"Stop, just stop. Do you even believe what you are saying Kairi? What was Sora not enough, so you had to have me too?" Riku yelled towards her without even thinking about it.

"No! You know that isn't true! I love you both, and just want all of us to be together." She forced out through the tears in her eyes.

"You have his heart so might as well have mine?" He regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, and he turned to apologize, to say that he believed her that he was just taken off guard. All he found were the sounds of feet hitting the sand, running from him.

"I want that too, I just don't deserve you...Either of you, and this is exactly why."

~*~

* * *

So uh, yeah. Prologue done.


	2. Embracing

I own nothing but some plot XD, This is a Riku/Kairi/Sora story and that is the pairing. There will be very dark themes, some of which will have to be edited out and posted on AFF, and not here.

* * *

She could take no more of it. Riku had said something insensitive and cruel - again. Sora had ignored her again to go do something or other with Riku...Alone. She stormed towards the ocean, the same shore that had started their great adventure.

"What happened to the three of us together or to this time we go together?!" She screamed to the sky. "Were they just pretty words? Pretty and _empty_. Did you even mean them as they were coming from your mouths?" A chill wind blew by her, as if to caress- daresay comfort her. And then to her surprise she heard words inside of her mind.

"Insensitive little twits, that they are. Don't you want to punish them? Make them see the pain they caused you. And that Riku. Asking you if because you had Sora's heart, was his a conquest as well? '_Might as well have mine, as well_'Saying that too you while you are so in love with both of them. How many times had you reassured him, explained to him that three of you together could work. Sora understood and seemed perfectly willing to try, but Riku had to be the pain. And then he accused you of the very thing he and Sora did over your heart-- a competition. And now all he cares about is Sora" The words cut deep.

"That is all they did as kids, competing. Using me, a competition to share the paopu with me as the prize. Never once did they actually ask whom I wanted to share it with, or what I thought about these contests. And then to accuse me of doing the very same when all I have tried to do is get the three of us together. Never once has he been jealous over someone talking to me or hanging out with me....But he is with Sora. Sora is all he cares about anymore." She feel to her knees crying. Covering her eyes, she shook head from side to side as if trying to shake the offending memories from her very mind. The voice came in for another attack.

"And Sora is no better. One of your loves, is he? Then why did he abandon you to chase after Riku. Sora may seem like he cares for you, but he would drop you in an instant if Riku wanted him to do something. Is that really a friendly or lover-like thing to do."

"I am always the one left alone to stare sadly at the sea. What happened to this connection we once shared" She sobbed quietly. The voice moved in for the kill.

"Such a sweet girl that they abandoned, mistreated. Funny how they seem to lost interest in you once your purpose of a princess of heart was officially ended. Little princess left alone, do you want to see your knights punished for this treason against you? I think you should make them beg for your forgiveness. Would you like that, dearest keyblade bearing princess? Would you like to seem them on their knees, begging your mercy and your good graces??" Kairi's hands fell to her lap, and she looked to the sky with cloudy eyes. The voice had charmed her, coerced the hidden darkness in her heart to come very close to the surface to cloud her judgement. She gave the faintest of nods and whispered to the stormy sky.

"Yes. I do."

"Then open your heart to the darkness, let it in. It will give you the power to bring them to their knees. If you really want to punish them, start with this island. Open it's door again, unlock it. Let the darkness flood it and all worlds. Unlock the hearts of all the worlds, I can give you the power to do just that. All I want is for you to make those other keyblade bearers pay. I will even provided you with a new keyblade, darling child. I can even give you the power to revive fallen enemies of the keyblade bearer and the power to make them follow only your orders. Would you like that Keyblade Princess?"

"Yes." Kairi had long since fallen to the hypnotic power of the voice and coupled with her strong urge to surrender and fade to darkness, she agreed.

"That's my girl. Hold out your hands." Obediently she lifted her hands palm up to the sky. A purple light glowed above her hands as a dark keyblade was forged from it. It landed in her hands. It was an intricate keyblade. It was made of black and pink tendrils "crawling" from the hand-grip up the blade to the top where the "key" part was a faded red heart being tangled and engulfed by the tendrils. "A beautiful blade for an even more beautiful keyblade mistress. It is called 'Embrace of Darkness'. Now go unlock the door, and therefore unlock all worlds. Allow darkness to be unleashed onto the worlds, and your transformation will begin. And upon the end of that transformation you will have all the power I promised you and more, precious little girl." She nodded still in the trance, in that surrender. Gripping Embrace tightly, she stood and turned her eyes towards their cave. The very cave that held the heart of this world. As if it read her thoughts, the voice responded.

"Hearts, it always come down to hearts...Well this time a princess of heart shall rule Kingdom Hearts. It seems only fitting, doesn't it princess?" She nodded and slowly began walking towards the cave. Once inside she stared at the door that held the keyhole to the world, and her eyes began to clear as if she were fighting the hold the voice had on her.

"Go on, Kairi, unlock the heart of this world. It is the only that can start our journey." Her eyes clouded again and she nodded staring off. She raised Embrace to the door and a light flowed from its end to the keyhole, and across all worlds the doors unlocked. She lowered her keyblade and casually walked from the cave to the shore and watched as the darkness filled the islands. "I think a princess needs a knight, don't you? Allow me to provide you with one suitable to you." He will be a companion to you and also serve as a sore-spot to the silver-haired failure of a knight." She nodded slightly.

Before her on the ground faded in a familiar body, a man from sometime ago. Of course his outfit had changed to something a little suited to the future form of Kairi, no longer did any white show upon him but all black and muted colours. She nodded her approval of the knight chosen for her.

"Call to your knight, Princess Kairi. Call and wake him, awaken he who will become your new lover." The voice whispered. The girl smiled evilly, giggling a little "Well then Kairi call to your knight."

"Arise and serve only me. I call to you dearest knight." His eyes fluttered opened and fell upon the girl. He stood and looked down at her, and as if already knowing the purpose of his re-existence kneeled before her.

"Mistress." She smiled down at his head and reached her hand to him, which he took and placed his lips upon.

"Kairi will do, dearest Ansem. Kairi will do."

* * *

That is it for now.


End file.
